Blood and Wolves
by Falco276
Summary: 3 years later, on the ruins of Kaldaka Island, four friends from each of the four clans try to unite and take out the most feral enemies ever known as the Invokers. With the help from the mysterious ghostly figure of Roxas, can Demyx, Zexion, Raksha, and Axel protect the island from devious peril threats caused by the Invokers? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Character and Clan guide

**So this is an official Blood & Wolves mini character and clan guide that I made just give you an idea and background on what the story looks like and what's it about. :)**

**Note: The (1) is a Demyx AU fan fic reference to **_**Sominum Dulcis **_**by Chotto Matte from this website.**

* * *

Demyx: Born and raised in the Triquetra Clan, Demyx has the loyalty of being a celtic shape shifter in his clan, mainly a wolf. Evading the out break attack caused because of killing the murder who seeked revenge on his family, he safely retreated to the MJM Food Store, where he resumed there to earn a living. One thing that he fears about other than the Invokers planning to take over the island, is his drunk walrus of a father who always tries to keep him from running away (1). He is also known as the legendary Rune caster.

Raksha: Raised by a loving family of three, Raksha was a bright gothic teenager girl who always loved to read books anything New Age and really has the love and passion to wear wiccan jewelry. (as she says the gold and silver for the crazies.) But unaware of a silver wolf stalking about her backyard one day, she eventually placed her book down to only find out that the wolf known as Wulen has knocked her out cold, thus blessing her with the shape shifting powers and marking her in the Chalk Horse clan. Raksha then adapts to the clan and starts learning to hunt with Wulen and even calling him as a 'brother.'

Even though her family might be worried about her, she then tells them at heart that she is safe.

Zexion: Born and raised in the Awen clan, Zexion not only has the ability to shape shift and teleport, he can also create illusions, a specialty that none of the other clans except for Awen truly possess. His personality is calm, quiet and has the courage and determination to fight against his enemies, not even leaving a single one of them dead. With plans being discussed, the clan calls him the smartest of all wolves, because he is a fast thinker and knows how to solve troubled situations as well.

Axel: Ironic as his weapon is shaped into the Chaos star symbol, Axel takes courage and pride in the Chaos Star clan, a clan where war can never be over and the awakened blood finally marks the eight points of their magick territory. Although (and strangely) he ordered Demyx to come back, the Triquetrian wolf simply ran away just because he killed the murder that got his family. It took about 2 years to finally get along with him and his friends.

Roxas: Unknown to which clan he belonged to, Roxas unfortunately got killed by an Invoker when camping out with his family in Hikari forest, thus stealing all of his abilities and leaving him as a ghostly figure that wanders around the island. It was now and then that Demyx also gets advice from him other than Kyuro in advance, thus making him the reliable guide for their journey.

Wulen: Meaning 'moon' in draconic, Wulen is a strong fighter just like Zexion and has minds alike. Born in the Triquetra clan and raised in the Chalk Horse clan, Wulen is very dependable whenever it comes to fighting of course. He'll never leave his sister un hurt and be killed by the enemies known as the Invokers.

Kaldrak: The legend of the Triquetra Clan once told of a great tale about a large red two winged European dragon that wiped out the Invokers with it's roaring breath of life. Although the villagers of Kaldaka Island doubt that ever happened, they started going against the winged beast and started aiming and firing arrows at the weak part of his body, a bright yellow orb on his chest resembling the shield to his heart. Thankfully with the orb not being damaged, the frightened dragon gave out a final roar and instantly shape shifted into the CUV (2011 dark cherry pearl Honda Pilot) where now the homeless Demyx sleeps in.

The Invokers: Are the first group to arrive on Kaldaka Island and peacefully live there when all of a sudden the local villagers and tourists have tried their best to drive them out. Successfully thrown out, the Invokers seek revenge for the group exile and now blame it onto the 4 clans that did it. With their leader Lavendra, they'll never give up on their devious plans and continue to their best to threat the clans in peril.

* * *

**Creatures in Blood and Wolves:**

The Shadow Wolves: Part of the Invokers, the Shadow Wolves will try to take over the island by overthrowing the clan leaders and rule over the land of lupus legends. With their hunger of hate growing more and more in a darkly manner, their haste of not giving up will crown themselves victor if the 4 clans are not taken seriously to protect the island against all odds that arrive from the Invokers.

Skogcatts: The wild cats of Kaldaka Island, they are not part of either the 4 clans or the Invokers thus making them 'so called' guardians of Rune cavern. Although some make an attempt to attack Demyx and his friends by mistake during the journey to the Rune stone, they also tricked the three into making them solve riddles that can only be answered and written in Ogham. Shocked with surprised agapes, they couldn't believe how the wolf of Awen managed to rapidly solve the riddles in just a few seconds, thus allowing the three to obtain a piece of the Rune stone.

Hibikari the Skogcatt monster: Naturally born as a normal baby Skogcatt, during the strange incident of losing his mother, Hibikari was captured by strange scientists and experimented on the strange creature with non stopping curiosity like they were pressuring him to be a lab rat. That's when the skogcatt accidentally became much more powerful with the appearance of a dog, lion, and cat mixed together. Same thing said with the regular Skogcatts, he mistakenly comes across Hikari forest, where a camp ground with domestic dogs are seen fighting for life and death just for a small piece of goose wing. That's when Hibikari jumps in and starts destroying them with his powerful jaw. With Dem-Dem and his friends awakened by the sound of wailing howls of the innocent aggressive dogs, they then start attacking him. Trying his best to say that he's really innocent, and before he even says his story, Demyx growls and doesn't even believe him. Before Raksha could even stop the Triquetrian clan wolf, they both make a free fall off of the deep jutted out cliffs of Hikari forest. With Demyx slightly injured from the fast paced rock scraping his fur and skin, Hibikari then gets stabbed by a branch sticking up from the thick log stuck through the roaring waterfalls. Ending his deep innocent message from his thoughts to his mother. Wherever she was.

Kyuro the Jersey Devil: With his second time to resume working at the MJM food store, Demyx discovers a small winged bat-like horse scurrying near the food mart's trash bin, feeding on anything that could be alive. Thankfully since the Triquetrian wolf can talk to equestrian animals, he then tells his name known as Kyuro and starts warning him that the Invokers could be coming back to overthrow the four clans. That's when he gets to receive more advice during their journey from the friendly jersey devil.

Kothar the Dover Demon: Mysteriously appearing on Kaldaka Island, Kothar randomly appears in some chapters of the series, thus making Demyx flinch and tells his friends that he saw something that resembled a strange creature of some sort. However, Raksha believes it while Zexion thinks he's making up some dumb story. In the end, Kothar mysteriously disappears from Demyx's sight before they reach the territory of the Invokers.

* * *

**Clans of Kaldaka Island: **

Triquetra clan (Thunder/Fire) Trinity of being fierce and brave: Most clan wolves there are very courageous and dependable on their clan mates. In peace, they are respectful to the other Clans. In battle they are fierce, courageous, and loyal. They are never afraid to challenge the wolf code and they speak out to what is right for their clan.

Awen clan (Wind/Air) Clever and Strong in an Illusionary way: Fiercely loyal, tough, fast-running, and easily offended wolves. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. The wolves have the only ability to create various illusions that none of the other clans can do.

Chalk Horse clan (Water/River) Swift and loyal: Contented, sleek, and well fed. Long fur and glossy coats, they love beautiful things and often collect rocks, shells, and feathers for their dens. They do not fear water and are always to start fights near the shores.

Chaos Star clan (Shadows/Darkness) Wily and Proud: Battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for territory, it is said that the cold wind that blows across the 8 pointed magick territory chills their hearts and makes them suspicious and untrusting, although the other three clans have warned them not to be too violent and shed every wolf to death across Kaldaka Island.

* * *

**Places and settings on Kaldaka Island and Dover, New Jersey.**

Kaldaka Island: An abandoned tourist island that sits 56 miles away from Dover, and is home to the four clans. The island takes up to many different sightings and ancient landscapes that stretch from one end to the other. Whether it's from nightly shadowy forests sprung alive with a chorus of crickets or to the tropical shores and mountainous ruins and creeks, Kaldaka Island is true virtue of Celtic and tropical nature. The great rocky wolf headed shaped canyon that stands out in the middle got it's name for this beautiful island that the four clans will never forget or leave forever in their harsh survival of life.

Hikari Forest: Nestled in the middle west of the island, Hikari Forest is home to many Skogcatts that prowl about and guard the entrances to Rune Cavern. The Forest has a clearing where many tourists camped out in the open sandy area, but then a group of wild Skogcatts forcefully drove them away, proclaiming this space as their territory.

Rune Cavern: The local villagers feared of the Rune Cavern being a sacred place of worship. Legend says that whoever first touches the stone will be known as the legendary Rune caster. For Demyx did not know of this until they reached the cavern, he has the ability to call upon every stone and use it to attack his opponents plus luckiness during short rituals.

Ruins of Ogham: A grassy/mountainous area where stony celtic crosses can be found scattered around the ancient windswept area. Roxas gave out a hint and ordered the three to arrive to this area in search of a crystal clan stone. Attacked by Shadow Wolves seemed to obtain the stone right from their dark paws.

Chaos Oblivion: Another secret location of the Chaos Star clan. Whoever is marked with the Chaos star symbol and does not follow the wolf code will be sent to the Chaos Oblivion, which is basically the Vortex Oblivion where every clan wolf becomes a Shadow Wolf (Invoker) instantly.

Vortex Oblivion (Territory of the Invokers): With their land into another world, the only way to enter this piece is to collect the rune stones, and the four legendary crystal symbols that are hidden about in all of the four clans. Home of the Invokers, an organization of nine that have the same dark abilities to retrieve the said items above to finally rule over the island and possibly raise Kaldrak under their control.

Dover, New Jersey: a small and peaceful town that sits on the edge of New Jersey. Home of the Dover Demon and the Jersey Devil, Demyx was also half raised by his AU parents and his clan mates back at home. He occasionally comes and goes from his clan, saying that he had to earn a living by working part time at the MJM food store. Sometimes he's ordered to come back home where fears of his father start to tremble his body, but instantly calmed down by his sweet loving mother. The still nights across Dover are usually quiet, and come alive with a slow chorus of crickets just like in Kaldaka Island although people suspect that the legendary mythical creatures could be lurking in this town.

**So those are the Character, clan, and settings for this story. Seek out the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYEZ! :D **


	2. The monster named Demyx

**So, I** **finally came up with a real story line idea to add to this awesome fic. **

**There will be some Demyx AU fic references mentioned in this story and few intro songs and ending songs that have to do with this fan fic.**

**First main intro theme: Becoming One of the People (Becoming one with Neytri) **_**From Avatar**_

**Second main intro theme: Braveheart (Digimon)**

**Ending theme 1: Rurutia (Tsuki Senichiya)**

**Ending Theme 2: Ginga Densetsu Weed Ending Theme**

**Note: I do NOT own the songs. Nuh-uh. Not at all.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Spelling mistakes are now fixed. :D**

_Flashback: The war between Triqeutra and Chaos Star_

As the scene before me finally came into focus, It was dreadful and horrifying. During the end of an out break attack, there was dark blood everywhere and the smell of iron, prudent in the air, surrounded me. I looked to see where it was coming from, but couldn't find it's source. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood.

The terrifying screams of the village that started to gather around me grew louder and louder. They were yelling things like "kill the monster" and "burn him at the stake". As I sat there dumbfounded as to who they were even yelling, I felt a stone hit the side of my head. Suddenly I knew that it was I they were yelling at.

It was I who was the monster. I jumped up and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was now running from the people who once raised me and were now condemning me. I ran as long as I could before I even thought to slow down.

As I was running, I could sense another frightened winged figure whooshed above my head as it was retreating for Hikari Forest before it instantly shape shifted into a cherry pearl CUV.

I could not tell how long I had been running but my legs felt as if they were about to fall off. As I slowed down I realized that I had no idea where I was or where I was even going. I knew I had to sleep soon but I knew I couldn't stop. I finally stopped when the sun began to rise and I knew it was time for me to eat and sleep.

I wondered around till I found a stream and got myself a drink. I went to sit against the tree and wait for some poor animal to come by and stop for a drink. Before I even realized just how tired I really was I had drifted off.

**I looked around at a scene of pure white that was almost blinding. As I started to walk around it felt strange to me. As I looked down I noticed I had four legs and not just two. I was covered in a light gray layer of fur. Something was still out of place though and I finally saw what. I was a monster. A real monster. My paws were stained red and so was the upper part of my chest.**

**This place was too pure for a monster like me to be. I felt as if everything I touched would then be tainted so I stood as still as I could. I could feel someone's eyes watching me.**

**I finally looked up to see a short teen boy standing in front of me. I felt like I should have known him, but I just couldn't tell from where or how. He just stood there watching me as if I was an experiment, as if his eyes by themselves could see through my very soul.**

**"What do you want?" I sneered at him just wanting him to stop the glare.**

**"Nothing" he replied simply, but he wouldn't turn aside.**

**"Then if you want nothing from me why don't you leave me?" I asked trying not to seem too eager.**

**"No I'm good I think I will stay right here if you do not mind" he said as he sat down across from me. We sat there just staring at each other.**

**After what felt like an hour or so he finally calmly asked "So how did it feel?"**

**"How did what feel?" I replied.**

**"How did getting your revenge feel?" he plainly asked.**

**"I really have no idea what you are talking about"**

**"Well of course you know Demyx, you killed the man who murdered you family all those years ago."**

**"How do you know my name, actually how do you even know anything about me?" I asked in disbelief.**

**"Oh I know a lot about you, more than you probably even know" he said as he stood up and started walking slowly towards me. He held out his hand to help me up and I realized I was again a human. I took his offered hand to help me up and took a step away from him. "By the way I am Roxas and I will be seeing you again later." And he faded from my view and everything started to go gray. **

"Demyx! Demyx! Demyx are you in there?" Axel was half yelling at me.

"What do you want Axel?" I asked him half not even wanting him to reply.

"Well I just wanted to see if you were okay" he said seeming to be sincere.

"Well okay I'm fine will you let me go back to sleep now." I said as I turned around him and went to sleep.

**I was again in that white space. I looked around half hoping to see Roxas waiting for me. I took a few steps forward, but not even knowing were to go I sat down to wait and hope he would come. I looked around, but it was still just as white all around to the point that you can't tell the sky from the floor or if there were any walls or if it was just one big open space. **

As I tried to focus on the space under me to see if there was any way to tell the floor from anything else I saw nothing it was just one solid floor of pure white. I looked to my left and saw nothing but white, but when I looked to my right I saw white as well. I looked closer not sure if what I thought I saw was really there so I got up and walked in that direction. Again I saw nothing, but I kept walking because I didn't see a reason not to.

The longer I walked the more determined I became to find something. There it was again or at least I thought I saw something again, but then I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around to see Roxas looking back at me.

"Good evening Demyx" he stated plainly.

"Hello Roxas" I replied not really knowing what to say, but didn't want to seem rude and go back to my searching.

"You do not have much time Demyx. You need to get away from him before he turns you back over the villagers." He said with the most truthful look and voice that he could.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while being so very confused.

"You do not actually believe that Axel came just to see if you were alright, do you?," he replied "He came to turn you over to be killed. You do not want to be killed for not doing anything wrong do you?"

"But you said last time that I killed a man."

"Yes but he was also a murderer he had already decided to go down a path that would end in his own death you just were the one that delivered that justice. However the villagers do not understand that. They think that you killed in cold blood. That you had no reason other than wanting to kill him. They are not going to sit down and listen to what you have to say for the simple fact that you are a woman. They will think that everything that you saw is just a lie.

They do not believe that your family was murdered. They think that they just did not want you anymore so they just left you. From that they will also see you as unwanted and so there has to be a reason for that. They might just come to the conclusion that it was because you were a lair and so why should they even think about believing you. They never even cared about you for that reason. They just did not have any real reason to kill you back then, but now they do. They are going to burn you at the stake for delivering the justice that they were not willing to so many years ago."

I was almost at the point of crying right there in front of him. Now I never cry and I was about to cry in front of someone that I don't even know. When I finally looked back up at him I simply asked "So what am I suppose to do?"

"You need to get up and leave Axel. Run as long as it takes until you find a cave. Go in the cave and wait until I get there. Then I will help bring you to a village that knows not of your past. I will help you come up with a new past and we can tell them that. There you will live happily and can forget all about your past."

I nodded to show him that I understood him and said "Then I can't wait to see you again Roxas" He had faded away before I got to finish.

I was no longer in the white place any, but was looking at a sleeping Axel. I didn't want to leave him, but I felt that Roxas really did want the best for me so I got up as quietly as I could. As I got far enough away I started to run. As I ran, I felt a tear start to go down my check and quickly wiped it off even though no one would have even been able to see it. I ran for hours, afraid to stop not knowing if anyone was following me.

As the time past I grew tired and had to slow down. I wasn't going to stop, but I had to slow down or I would collapse. I heard fast foot steps behind me and quickly turn around to see who it was. I stood there for about ten seconds before my Vivi came up to me. I feel to my knees and hugged the leopard not wanting to ever let go of him. How I had not remembered him earlier, I have no idea.

I heard Vivi start to growl then heard a voice coming from behind me say "Well, well. What do we have here?" I turned and jumped in front of Vivi not wanting him to get hurt. I then saw Roxas standing about five feet in front of me.

"Yes Roxas?" I asked in a growl.

"I thought I told you to keep running till you found a cave. Why then have you secede to run before finding one?" He asked.

"Well I'm sorry, but my leopard came and I decided that I wanted to see him so whats it to ya." I yelled.

"Do you not care about your own well being as much as I do?" He asked with a look of pure evil. He was about to say something else, but I punched him right in the jaw before he got the chance. He whipped the trail of blood that was started to come from his lip off with his sleeve and just looked up at me.

Before I could do anything else he had come at me and Vivi jumped in front of me and took the blow for me. Vivi went flying and when he hit the ground I saw him turn back into Axel. Before I let myself worry about him, I jumped at him and landed on him on all fours now in the form of a Wolf and bit at his throat and it was over before he could do anything. I walked over to Axel hoping that he was okay and started to poke him with my snout hoping that he would move.

He slowly opened his eyes and I felt as if I was going to cry. I sat down beside him and was content with the fact that he was still alive and well. He looked down at me and smiled weakly. I put my head in his lap and fell asleep. This time however I did not dream of Roxas. I woke to the smell of fire and I woke up intently. The ground around us was on fire and was coming at us fast.

I pushed Axel through the last open space in the circle of fire and knowing I would never get out, I sat down deciding to die with dignity. I hoped that Axel would not forget me and that the truth would be told about me. The only regret that I had was that I never told him that I loved him. I did not feel the fire as it came upon me and was grateful for that and that I would die peacefully.

*Axel PoV*

I stood there as the flames engulfed Demyx. I couldn't believe that Demyx had just given up his life for me. I couldn't believe any thing that had happened the last couple of days to be exact. I stood there and waited for the flames to die down with all the hope that Demyx would be okay even though I knew that it wouldn't happen. I just couldn't give up that little bit of hope that was saying that this was all just a bad dream.

It was driving me crazy to not be able to see him. It would have been so much better if I could just see if Demyx was alive or dead, but I had to stand there and wait. When the flames had finally died away I ran up to the wolf that had been laying on the ground praying to God that He would be merciful and let Demyx live. Or at least let me be the one to die and not him. I sat there and stared at Demyx for what felt like forever until I saw a flicker under his eye-lids. I would have screamed for pure joy if I had been sure that it wasn't just my mind making me want him to be okay.

Then I saw his eyes open and he turned back into a human. Looking up at me, he asked "Am I in heaven?"

"No, but I think that I am" I said as I hugged him close and just cried.

**Please review. **

**BYEZ! :D**


	3. Chalk Horse Rituals and Free Runs

**Lol. I'm so happy that Demykinz is now back from that Santa Monica AU world! XD**

**But seriously, one time I was on my way driving to Jacksonville, Florida, when all of a sudden to my left stood a mini gas station/food mart. It wasn't that special when I looked very close towards the store and almost my eyes lit up when a dark cherry pearl Pilot was parked there. The sight of it almost sparked up my idea of continuing BESS (**_**Brother Earth, Sister Sea)**_**, thus making Demyx work at the MJM food store. XD**

**Warning: This is another AU world. Read at your own risk. (Plus Lobster boy here has some amazing powers here such as shape shifting into a Celtic wolf, telekinesis, and fast as lightning teleportation.)**

Surviving in AU worlds are not that easy. Once you enter in it, there's no escape to it. And besides, you'll never expect what you'll become. And whether it will be a good experience or not, it's just hard to face these strange dimensions. I really don't know how many I've gone through but they were quite weird. Not only that I've dated back to some medieval village where I murdered the killer who killed my whole family (Remember that this is AU. It's not my real family.) or have been dragged by Axel to a gay strip club just to meet the best hooker known as Ienzo, giving each other a weird ride, but I've also been able to have the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Not only that, I've accidentally murdered Axel in one AU, causing me to be tortured by Zexion. There was another where I had the words 'whore' and 'un worthy' burned and scarred on my body for eternity. I seriously didn't know what Xigbar or Axel wanted from me or Zexion. Similar to that one, I had to face one where I had to live with my walrus father who occasionally beat me to death during my school year. It's not only with personal experiences, I also had it with the Organization, too. It was that day when they started calling me worthless to fight, thus making me release my anger in front of them. I almost flooded the castle too due to my rage being very intense. Seriously, I didn't expect Xemmy to call me worthless in a meeting. Then worst of all, in another AU, I introduced Axel to an Ouija board, both of us casting magic spells before going to a Hollow Bastion concert. I'm not so sure if I told this to Emily about every AU world I've experienced, but it was sure one evil hell of a ride. Most of all, this question ever bothered me since I started going through every AU story.

_Am I really meant to be evil at the core of my heart?_

Maybe I am. I just don't know this. But in True Colors, I am expressed myself to be dark and evil all along. It's slightly connecting now that I pondered about this.

Sighing, I now looked around the food mart. MJM food store/Texaco gas station was a cheap looking gas station/food store off of a rural state highway a little off of the city limits of some AU world. I was currently sitting behind the counter, feeling bored. The items around the store looked as usual as they looked. There were different kinds of snacks, varying from chips to crackers to Beef jerky (sticks). Walls of refrigerated items took up one corner of the store, lighting it's contents inside. Everything varying from iced beverages to quick sandwich lunches were waiting to be picked up by whoever was hungry made a pit stop in the mart. The lottery section took up the glass wall next to the entrance. Even though I worked here, I also had the courage to try out the jackpot and hopefully win something. But my bad luck turned out to be three numbers of the beast. Oh, I almost forgot. I also experienced an AU world where I was being sent to hell just to meet Zexion who was literally the 'devil.' I almost scrunched the ticket in fear, hoping that wouldn't screw up my next pattern to lottery victory. Not many people come here to buy stuff because simple answer. It's AU. And the people there are weird as hell. I absentmindedly started tapping random letters into my I-Ocean X7 Android phone, maybe that could cheer me up a little. But still… nothing.

Darting my attention towards the glass entrance window of the food store, there stood my 2011 dark cherry pearl Honda Pilot. I really don't know how I got a very strong connection towards this CUV. Maybe because of it's colors perhaps? I originally bought it in silver, but when me and Zexion started being gay, he forced me to switch it to an evil color known as Obsidian Blue pearl. Not only the colors, I also used Celtic pagan symbols to replace it's current logo and give out a more evil look to it. As night was falling, I tiringly stood up and stretched, then started walking towards my car. As I told you of it's color which was supposed to represent the cherries on the Celtic Tree of Life, I magically replaced the Honda symbol with a basic silver Celtic Triquetra symbol, both on the grille, the rear door and the steering wheel. The five spoke rims (representing the pentacle) now had a black pentagram symbol on all four wheels. On the glossy front hood, I specially decaled it with a large Triquetra Trinity Knot symbol with a circle around it, the words that read _Traditional Celtic Magic/Power of Three/Force of Nature. _Huh. I always thought that it would protect me from reckless driving or even worse, accidents. Not only that the hood had a decal, the sides of my beloved 'Tonka' also exposed a large winged celtic dragon posed on all fours, it's head facing forward and breathing out Celtic knots of fire. Strange as it seems, someone told me that cars had animal nicknames such as the Toyota Camry being the Eagle car and the Toyota Prius being the tiger. Of course this surprised me because I never thought of the Pilot being the majestic Ice dragon.

On the other side, there was a griffin.

These decals were pretty special for I had a little more of them on the back of the car. Two celtic green dragons mirrored it's pose across from each other as one was standing on the metallic lettering of the Honda model while the other one floated about. On the rear windshield was a colourful decal of all the celtic holidays including Yule and Ostara. Some other days I would take it down and replace it with an awesome celtic cross with two green dragons twining around the symbol. Or just a plain old horned pentacle symbol. Yup that's my full description of my Pilot on the outside. But on the inside, it's kinda messy. The second and third row seats were fully folded down, allowing myself to have a bed. (remember, I'm homeless.)

Spaghetti and other food stains marked the center console and the beige seats. Dirty plastic bowls of soggy cereal were giving out a rotting odor of sour milk. All different kinds of my favorite foods were carelessly littered everywhere, trying their best to be rotten as I am. A banana peel was draped over the steering wheel and last but not least, non-refrigerated shit- yes, shit- in a used Tupperware container was hanging out in the glove compartment box, untouched for years. Pff, too lazy to eat it anyways. But the only things that were put away neatly and protectively from the nasty shit, were my celtic/wiccan ritual supplies to where Zexion also forced me to buy these. Once you try it, you buy it. Can't let go of this. But apart from that, I also had my trusty puffed up garbage bag filled with used clothes that I almost use it as pillow every time I go to sleep. And also not to mention my I-ocean x7 andriod phone, my blue i-pod touch, and my laptop for which I always use it to buy more celtic stuff online. But the most thing that I really have and it's fun to prank on other people is my whoopee cushion or as I say my farting pillow **(GO CHECK YE FUCKING OLD KEYHOLE IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME.) **I mostly use it to prank on my organization friends but I also played the prank on Emily. Oh, you should've seen her face. XD

And not to mention a few music CD's that I bought from a thrift store in the little town of Dover. Listened to it once, never listening to it again.

Tired, my stomach rumbled in need of food. Good thing I dry heaved from my mouth rather than my ass for I really needed pizza. Ooh, yum. One click got me into digging in.

**~X~**

I actually didn't know how long I was sleeping after that pizza that stuffed me like a bear.

Unaware of the moon roof opened to let the waft of candle incense snake up towards the starry sky, as something of what sounded like to be a creature placed it's four paws on the roof of my Pilot with a soft _Thump._

Awakened instantly by the noise, I jerked up and looked around. There was nothing there. But then I accidently moved my elbow that smacked the pizza box, thus making the button for the moon roof now choke a wolf. The wolf's body was writhing from the outside, her legs flailing around like she's struggling to keep her head above the surface of the water. I immediately knew who she was. That long dark hair for her wolf mane. Those beautiful sapphire eyes, were now in need of help. I immediately pushed the button to the moon roof, thus releasing her from struggling and choking for eternity.

Coughing, she looked up, un impressed, "How's my favourite patient?"

"What?" I repeated, finding the intro very unusual for someone that I knew in the AU world.

This time she flicked her hair back and placed her paws on my chest, making me lean back until the top part of my head verily touched the inner cloth surface of the trunk door.

"How's my favourite patient?" she repeated, her expression now back to normal.

"Your favourite patient has been receiving more scars than ever." I replied, rolling the back of my celtic tree of life shirt to reveal three deep red scars crusted on my pale skin.

Raksha immediately gasped and placed a paw to her mouth in disbelief, "Not again. Geez, walrus got your back again, huh?" she then laughed.

"It's not funny." I muttered to low for her to even hear. Stretching, I carefully put my ritual dagger in the small wooden box. She immediately eyed it with curiosity. "Nice Athame." She casually complimented.

I smiled, "Thanks, but don't touch it."

Raksha then pouted, "Spoils sport."

Seriously, she should've joined my clan instead of Chalk Horse. It was the only way I'd meet her if Wulen didn't switch clans. Nevertheless, the results would be the same if I hadn't accidentally set foot on their territory by mistake while running away from Axel. You see, I first met with the Chaos star clan a few moons ago, both of us discussing peacefully about the wolf code but then something happened with Triquetra and Chaos star, thus starting a never ending fight. That's when the local villagers interjected and I suddenly felt as if I was another wolf. As if I was part of them. Tearing apart the other wolves and villagers caused me to retreat back to Dover, New Jersey, in human form, working full time at the MJM food store. I would never forget the horrible flashback of Blood and Wolves on Kaldaka Island.

Now and then, Raksha comes by to visit me at the food store, just to see if I'm okay and even suggest a few free runs on the Island, just to catch flying prey. The only thing that she made up was a rule that I found it quite unfair. No teleporting to your meal or even using telekinesis to slow your opponent down. Meh, I think I'm okay with that, but still it's unfair.

But apart from that, the usual subject honed in on me being okay. It was quite annoying to say yes every time but sometimes you don't want to lie.

Sitting up, I felt as if I overslept with a hazy memory bugging through my mind. Rubbing my eyes with slight tiredness, I glanced at Raksha shifted back into her human form and glanced around my messy 'home'

"Wow Dem, just how do you live here?" she questioned in awe, peeking through my black trash bag full of clothes. Slapping her hand in away in slight scolding, she held back her curiosity and now picked up an empty snack wrapper in common disgust. "This proves how homeless you are, right?"

"Not exactly. I do have a home, but I had to escape from there in Isolation."

"Chaos Star clan. I know." She nodded helpfully as she started picking up the remaining hairy stale bits and pieces of Teddy Grahams from the carpet mats and threw them in the wrinkled foily bag.

I meekly corrected her, "Actually not a clan but it's in a different world- hold on, I'll be back. Just have to quickly toss this empty pizza box in the dumpster. And don't you dare touch any of my ritual supplies."

"I won't." she promised as I opened the passenger door and folded the box with my hands plus a few useless stuff that was supposed to be discarded a long while ago. I wasn't completely aware of Raksha admiring my athame and my Celtic pentagram altar cloth for I came back with a warning, "I told you not to touch them!" I lightly scolded.

Raksha in her wolf form was now hunched over towards the steering wheel, her belly flattened against the storage console between the seats, trying to retrieve the cloth that was draped on the gas pedal. "Just curious wolf boy!" she said as she nearly (and accidentally) pulled the trigger that opened the hood with deep and loud _CLICK._

I sighed with frustration as I walked my way over to the front of my Pilot and slammed it shut, only for me to have a double take on the engine. Was I really dreaming or was there a yellow orb next to the words 'Honda VCM?'

I scratched my head in confusion and decided to call Raksha over.

"What's up?" she playfully greeted in her human form as suddenly gasped over the sight of the shining yellow orb on the engine.

"What? You know about this?" I persisted, glancing into her eyes as if she was knowledgeable about this.

"Demyx." She softly whispered in awe, slowly reaching in to glide her hand softly over his precious heart. "You don't want to know what you have right here."

"What? It's just a 2011 cherry pearl Pilot. What's so special about it?" I continued, finding this CUV normal for me.

"No, Dem. That yellow orb is the heart of the legendary dragon of Kaldaka Island."

"Well, fun-ee, cuz these cars are nicknamed the ice dragon."

"No I'm serious. Kaldrak's coming back."

"Kal-who?" I quickly said.

"Kaldrak. He's the legendary dragon of Kaldaka Island. The legend of your clan once told of a great tale about a large red two winged European dragon that wiped out the Invokers with it's roaring breath of life. Although the villagers of Kaldaka Island doubt that ever happened, they started going against the winged beast and started aiming and firing arrows at the weak part of his body, a bright yellow orb on his chest resembling the shield to his heart. Thankfully with the orb not being damaged, the frightened dragon gave out a final roar and instantly shape shifted into the CUV where now you sleep in."

With my eyes closely widened with surprise, I almost wanted to see this winged reptile come to life. "And why exactly did the villagers get angry at him if he just drove the enemies away from the lupus legends?"

"I think it happened at the same time during the out break attack between Triquetra and Chaos Star. The villagers were not only angry at you, but they fully didn't believe that the Invokers were all wiped out from the island. On the same day you fled the war from Chaos Star, Kaldrak escaped by shape shifting into the CUV that you currently live in." Raksha finished by watching me slowly close the hood and merely walked to the entrance of the store. "I'm gonna get a Twizzler licorice."

I then followed her in hot pursuit. "Wait! Apart from paying me about the licorice, Kaldrak can shape shift back to his dragon self at any moment, right?"

Giving out a shrug as she entered the store, Raksha soft heartedly whistled while she randomly picked the red Twizzler and instantly ripped the candy open. "That depends Triquetrian wolf. We don't know."

Upon hearing her answer, I shuddered at the thought of Kaldrak awakening right next to the Food store. It sounded scary, really, with a huge red fire breathing dragon opening his eyes to where he shouldn't really be and belong to. Not to mention destroying the place by accidentally swinging his tail and ramming his isosceles on one of the fuel tanks from the Texaco gas station.

(sigh) one job lost. :(

But no. That will never happen.

"So, Dem. Coming back home or what?" she said as she leaned against the counter and admired some beautiful stone pendants that were on a stand near her reach.

Reaching for the broom, I gave out a sweep of a thought that really nagged the back of my mind.

Giving out a sigh, I positioned the broom according to my standing body, "If the walrus named Loz doesn't keep me away from running, then yes. Pretty much work shift will end by summer. So yeah, I'm coming back to the Triquietra clan."

"Yes!" she whooped and jumped up and down while hugging me. Boy, she could be immature at all times, but still she's kinda fun to hang out with and be a true friend at heart. "I have the perfect idea. Close the store, return to the car, have a short ritual, then we go for Kaldaka Island and have a fun free run for prey! What do you say, Dem?"

Sighing, I set the broom aside and nodded in agreement, "Okay. If that's what you want."

Turning of the lights and softly tugging at the locked door, I slipped my work keys back to my pocket and pulled out the key fob to unlock 'the wings of Kaldrak.'

"Let's see what you have!" she happily said as she dived into the passenger seat (folded down) and began looking through my bag of celtic and magickal supplies.

"I'm going to use your athame." By the time I reached her, she was choosing which altar cloth to use. Green Celtic wolf with golden knots or the black Ouija cloth with golden pentacles printed on them?

"Ooh, the Ouija cloth looks pretty. And don't forget about candles, right."

Sitting in the driver's seat and turning around, she really had a good sense of picking out supplies for a ritual.

"Wow, Raksha. Are you an expert at this?"

She shrugged rather quickly as if she was suggesting something she knew, "Hey, practice makes perfect." Then she held up the dagger, "Ready?"

I pointed out the mistake in the candles, "You forgot to light them up."

"Pff, who needs to? Besides I thought it's dangerous to do rituals in a car? One knock over the candles, Pilot Kaldrak goes up in flames."

Opening the moon roof, I heaved a sigh, "Just simply don't move your legs and sit cross-legged where you are. Easy. Like this." Really, it was kinda small space for us to do our daily chants, but I had been very careful the first time I thought of doing it in the car.

Sitting cross-legged, my look told her to very carefully imitate me.

Softly giving out 'eeek!', she safely sat down cross legged without knocking down the set.

While caressing with the athame, I took a lighter and lit each of the five candles that stood on every point of the Druid's cross.

"Alright, where do we start?"

"Say it with me and follow my actions." I smirked.

We both took a deep breath and closed our eyes, then began by beginning with the east and moving clockwise, sprinkling the water-salt mixture lightly around the edges of the circle. Replacing the chalice on the altar, we held the dagger over the lighted incense burner, saying:

_We call to the East,_

_Raise our arms, hear our voice,_

_That your Winds will_

_Blow forever through us._

Raksha proceeded to put a little incense on the lighted charcoal. She did not put too much incense in the burner, as a little goes a long way in an enclosed room such as small CUV! Using the attached chains, we both touched the burner briefly to the pentacle disk, then raised the burner high, saying:

_We call to the South,_

_Raise our arms, hear our voice,_

_That your Fires will_

_Burn forever in us._

I slowly swung the burner around the circle clockwise, beginning in the east. Then I returned it to the altar.

Then we moved to the eastern quarter of the circle. Facing the red (yellow) candle, we held up our hands in greeting. Saluting the Element with our dagger, in the southern quarter, light die white (red) candle and greet the Element:

_We call to the West,_

_Raise our arms, hear our voice,_

_That your Waters will_

_Flow forever through us._

Reaching the north side; we raised our hand in greeting over the black (green) candle and greeted the Element:

_We call to the North,_

_Raise our arms, hear our voice,_

_That your Earth will_

_Ground forever for us._

Finally, we moved back to the central altar, and sat facing east while raising our arms in greeting:

_This circle is bound,_

_With power all around._

_Between the worlds, we stand_

_With protection at hand._

With both of us blowing off the candles one by one in clockwise rotation, we finished off the ritual by saying:

_By the powers of the ancient Gods,_

_We bind all power within this circle_

_Into this spell. So mote it be._

_The circle is open, yet ever it remains a circle._

_Around and through us always flows its magical power._

_All beings and powers of the visible and invisible, depart in peace._

_May there always be harmony between us._

_Our thanks and blessings._

I instantly cut the circle with a backwards movement of my athame dagger to release all remaining traces of power for manifestation.

After a few seconds, Raksha coughed with surprise, "That took longer than I expected."

Sliding down the passenger door windows, I smiled, "Yeah, normally I do it very quickly, but this time we did it for Epona."

"Epona?" she questioned in confusion.

"She's the Celtic horse goddess to all feminine divinity. Her sacred stone is the Obsidian which surprisingly is a color available for the 2012 Pilot models."

"Stones related to the colors of cars? Now that's something new."

I smirked, "To you but not to me. I find it very magical for these cars playing an evil role into my life. These CUV's mean something to me by their appearance and colors, savvy?"

Raksha then nodded in agreement by helping me clean up. Taking a dirty cloth from my puffed up trash bag, I rapidly flapped the smell of fire towards the moon roof and into the starry skies.

I then switched places to the driver's seat and Raksha hopped next to me in the co-passenger side, still admiring and digging deep into my celtic bag for more crazy surprise.

"So, shall we go home?"

"You bet."

Switching the gear to reverse, I noticed the Navigation screen was being strange. It did not flicker to death or back to life again (maybe caused by some deity that we released from the ritual a few minutes ago.)

It was rather if the words 'Check Surroundings for Safety' were now roughly translated into the symbols of Ogham (᚛ᚃᚔᚉᚔᚅᚘ ᚃᚓᚄᚈᚔᚁᚒᚂᚒᚋ ᚓᚄᚈ ᚏᚒᚈᚏᚒᚋ᚜) with the draconian thrown into it (Check Surroundings ihk tokeqwim.)

"Hm, that's strange." I wondered as Raksha glanced at it to in confusion.

"Perhaps Kaldrak's trying to say something?"

"Nah, I think he's trying to translate that for you." I smiled.

She in return, gave out a light punch to my shoulder and smirked.

The abandoned wooden bridge to Kaldaka Island had been shut down for so long that many people around Dover never bothered to care about reconstructing it again or even tearing it down.

We drove about 5 miles east, where we slowly came to a halt at the bridge that was now torn down halfway and fading about in the heavy night fog.

The eyes of Kaldrak scanned the forest neatly, the engine slightly roaring louder in response of the crickets.

"You have to be kidding me!" Raksha gasped softly at the sight of the half bridge.

"What? You're mad that it's not full?"

Arms crossed, she gave out a frustrated sigh, "Yes! Me and Wulen always cross that bridge to hunt a meal down and explore the Dover town. Now I can't return home and meet my brother again."

"Aw, it's okay Raksha. We all possess this ability that can make us instantly appear on the island in seconds."

"Hhh, really?"

"Oh celtic gods, did you forget? Teleportation!"

She then snapped her fingers in sudden realization, "Oh my gods, I'm a stupid butterfly. Why didn't think of that earlier?"

"Told you so."

"Just let's get on with this. I'm feeling hungry."

"Whatever you say."

Backing up rather quickly, I switched gears and hit it full time. Raksha yelped and covered her eyes, thinking that we would plunge into the water. But right at the tip of the spikes of wood, we vanished into thin air of nothingness.

The chalk horse clan's sister of Wulen almost caught her breath as we reappeared in seconds on the grassy shores of Kaldaka.

"Demyx, you almost killed me right there!" unbuckling the seat belt, she got out with un impressing desire to travel like that.

I almost laughed as I got out with excitement and stared at the waves slowly lapping their way towards the sand.

"What? You don't like the feeling of teleportation?"

"Don't be sarcastic." She slapped my shoulder then walked over to the car to retrieve her Chalk Horse clan necklace from the storage console.

I smiled and patiently waited in the wolf form of myself, sitting down and looking around while she came back.

"Alright let's start it." she almost made me jump out of my skin as her eyes bore into mine and we almost touched snout to snout.

Standing up, I adjusted my vision before she questioned, "Anyway, why does your storage console have spaghetti stains on them, plus the seats?"

My cheeks blushed back in red alert embarrassment. I was soooo a messy eater and I really can't stop eating that is anything junk basically. I knew the habit was totally bad in common and on the top of my head, I knew that it made my ADHD worse. I'm basically destroying my own body.

"Call me a pig, I can't help it." I honestly blushed even more.

"Whatever." Raksha rolled her eyes, then widened her eyes in surprise as she slowly crouched down and stalked towards a chirping and pecking bird.

Noticing her moves, I suddenly called out, "Hey! No cheating!"

The race was on. Even though Raksha bans teleportation and telekenisis, I still didn't care about following rules. Having fun was the most important thing. As soon as the bird was about to take flight, Raksha sprung up from her strong hind legs, only for me to teleport on her and spring up towards the bird's legs and flapping wings between my jaws.

Recovering from the harsh fall, she now was not impressed. "Huh. Cheater."

"What? That's completely fair!" I argued softly, catching up to her in the process.

"Well, I-…"

"No. He's right. That's fair for the whole island." A strange voice spoke up. We looked up and standing on the rocks was Raksha's 'father' and leader of the Chalk Horse clan, Vinel. "My friend what you did there was impressive, although you both could've hunted by the waves."

Thank Kaldrak he doesn't know that I'm from the Triquetra clan. Having relationship or being friends with a wolf from another clan is considered against the wolf code. And the Triquetra clan is taking most seriously on this code. Shoot, better be careful here.

"So Raksha, who's this?" Vinel calmly wanted to know.

I bit back my tongue as I sweat dropped and crossed my paws in hope that she doesn't blurt out the truth.

She hesitated, "Uh, just a friend from this clan."

I almost wanted to dog whine and face pawm at her stupidity.

"Friend huh?" Hi voice changed from being calm to a warning. "Raksha? You very well know by the wolf code that being friends with another clanmate is not allowed and it should be kept seriously. You can talk to each other for a short time but you've been gone out there for so long! I and your mother were so worried! Please, say good bye and let us return home."

I saw two tears escape her eyes as she looked back, "Bye Demyx."

Then they both vanished into thin air.

I very well knew of this code and I was not afraid to challenge it, but it was totally her idea of starting the ritual thus making us hang out with each other for a very long time.

I just stood there for a few minutes, watching the waves once again reach it's point know as the shore.

Maybe this is my home, other than where I live with the Organization and Emily.

Turning my back against Kaldrak didn't make me notice that my first shadow wolf pounced on me.

**So, that's chappie 1 of Blood and Wolves. I know there were a few bad words (Well, normally this is a rated T fic!) XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**


End file.
